


Idle Hands

by cone



Series: Irregular Heartbeat [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cone/pseuds/cone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a series of single-sitting rom-com fanservice shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

'What are your plans for the future?'

It's a rite of passage, really.

Your first true taste of freedom.

Making a decision about the rest of your life.

Unassisted and uninformed.

"Hey, Jen, what do you want to do in the future?"

Lily's my best friend. 

Which might not be saying much.

We just happen to be the best students in our grade.

"Isn't that like the whole, 'What do you want to be when you grow up,' thing they asked in elementary school?"

"Hmmm?"

"Like, if you think about how much the answer has changed since then, what's the point of even asking?"

She sighs. "You're such a closed book, Jen. So much for generic conversation starters."

"Aren't 'hopes and dreams' for dating?"

"Does that mean you're not interested?"

"Not if it's not any better than being alone."

"Ouch. So much for the discretions of youth."

"More like the depressions of youth."

Lily snorts and rolls her eyes.

I quickly back myself up. "The top cause of illness and disability ages 11 to 19."

"I know, I read it too."

"Asking us what our plans for the future are... what a joke. Pretending like they didn't fuck the world up and like it's not going to get 

more fucked up... leaving us with debt we can't even pay off the interest for..."

"Then, [Jen, what would you do if you had power?]

"I... [Would break the world order. Into tiny pieces.]

[Even if you had to sell your soul?]

[Whatever's left.]

\---

As soon as Jen says that, I sweep the room away in a blue whirlwind.

[Name, Wish, Consent, registered.]

[Broker: Lilim]

"What's going on!?"

"You just sold me your soul."

[Wish: Break the world order.]

"How am I supposed to sell something I don't know the contents of!?"

"It's kind of a grab bag, really. Besides, didn't you want this?"

[Signature: Jen Shou]

"Not to be tricked into it! Besides, that's not even how you spell my name!"

"... Huh?"

Hold on, it won't work if their name isn't right.

"I asked if that was your real name, though?"

"Yeah, but you never asked how to spell it."

"Then how do you spell it!?"

"Why the hell would I tell you that!?"

HHHHH. Come on, this was such a good catch... "Can't you just make a deal with me? Don't you want this?"

"Why do you want souls, anyways?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. Everybody asks that question. "It's not souls; it's what they can accomplish. Your god made a perfect little sandbox that only you humans can interfere with."

"But that's not why you want them. That's why they're necessary." 

"Because your god decided that nobody was allowed to create anything else unless they played by the rules. The same rules that are bringing your pathetic societies to ruin. You know. Survival of the fittest and all. You guys are like a writhing cage of bugs bent on consuming each other. And despite that, only a few people ever want to change things up."

"And you're one of those people?"

"You and I both."

"Then... how about this instead. I'll make a deal with you to fulfill our mutual wish to change the world." 

"... Go on."

"And I'll sell you a variable portion of my soul in proportion to how much I trust you."

"Ohho? That sounds like a marriage proposal."

"What do you think? Isn't it better than being alone?"

"... Fine then. I'll add in a little bonus, too."

"Then... it's J-I-A-N."

[Names, Terms, Informed Consent, registered.]

I should have known.

[Brokers: Lilim, Shou Jian]

[Terms: To change the world together, the two parties will exchange their souls in proportion to their mutual trust.]

[Signatures: Lilim Jian Shou]

"Yours, too?"

"What can I say? I have a good feeling about you."

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading. Even if this is even lower quality than usual.


End file.
